


Of Monsters and Men: Origins

by WinterBracknell



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBracknell/pseuds/WinterBracknell
Summary: Evelyn Grace Azaria is no stranger to murder by the age of ten. She's seen more death than most people see in their lifetimes, but she's no worse for wear. Here's the plot twist: she's the murderer.Clarisse Vanderwaal is a cripple in the same country laws will soon exist condemning the physically inferior to the worst mass murders in the 20th century. Of course, she'll die before she could even hear the word 'Nazi.'These two girls have nothing in common. They don't live on the same continent. They don't even live within fifty years of each other. But somehow, they meet.They have nothing in common, except for their tendencies towards the extraordinary.This is an unfinished work.





	Of Monsters and Men: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I've taken huge liberties with the CIA, the governments, history, and the boundaries of science. This work is entirely fictional. There are also dark themes, graphic depictions of death and violence, some seriously messed-up people, strong language, discussions of drugs, weapons, and crime, and portrayals of psychopathy and sociopathy. It's not a very nice story. This work will have alternating Points of View.

For the longest time, she is surrounded by fabricated worry. Clarisse is five years old, and she is a cripple.

Cripple. She hates the word. It says there's something wrong with her. There's something wrong with her and people want to fix it but they can't so they hover and whisper like they think she can't hear.

It's her legs that are the problem. Or rather, her spine. She's weak. Physically. She's strapped into a chair because her back can't hold her and her legs don't move no matter how much she tells them to. 

They take her to doctors, Mother with her drab clothes and curly hair (fakefakefakefake she curls it every morning) and Father in his scuffed sharp shoes muddy from whoknowswhat in the gutters. She doesn't know why. All they do is poke and prod her and look under her tongue (thatssostupid it's my legs you blind idiots my spine fixitfixit what're we even paying you for) and shrug and say 'It's beyond our medicine Frau Vanderwaal I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do my heartfelt condolences' (heartfelt my foot oh won't you look a little harder there's nothing wrong with me I'm right here it's my legs that aren't working say sorry to me!) in sugary sweet voices like those artificial American candies that are made in factories. Mother hears (shedoestoo) and nods and cries and blows her nose, Father holding her and saying words of comfort that feel as fake the doctor's. For gods sake, she's right there and they're talking about her like a dead person, she's right there and she can hear them and she knows what they're talking about and. She's. Not. Stupid.

Oh, they all think she's stupid. Poor dumb child, confined to a short, long life in a wheelchair with half the brain capacity of a regular person as they drag out her slow death as long as possible, until medicine can cough up no more miracles (did it? did it even cough up any miracles in the first place? lookather) and it would just be kinder to put her to sleep (wouldn't it? wouldn't it be kinder already? look at her, she can't make sense of anything, can't live like a normal person). 

They don't understand. Nobody understands. 

She upsets. Clarisse Vanderwaal did not come into this world with a purpose, but she makes changes. Cause and effect. 

Cause: 2 August 1933. Clarisse Vanderwaal is born in Berlin, Germany.

Effect: 17 April 1939. Fraulein Vanderwaal, Frau Vanderwaal, and Herr Vanderwaal visit a doctor's office. Herr Vanderwaal bumps into a woman who will soon wish for an iron lung. Fraulein Vanderwaal, Frau Vanderwaal and Herr Vanderwaal leave the doctor's office with polio. 29 November 1939. Fraulein Vanderwaal, Frau Vanderwaal, and Herr Vanderwaal die.

 

This looks like the end (it isn't).

It is just the beginning of Clary Vanderwaal's life (she never wanted to die).


End file.
